mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Life of Dimitri
Whoa whoa whoa whoa! " The Captain said, interjecting. "Ma'am, I'm sure he didn't mean it. The hell is this thing?" He asked, looking at the makeshift gun. "Son, we got ourselves an armory with real weapons, don't go an' hurt yerself. We are so, so sorry." He apologized to Lyen. Dimitri was offended. Nikolai was not fake gun. It was modified revolver! Only modification was dummy bullet. He attempted to speak but was silenced by the captains presence... For now. What was it with him and being caught off guard by women? You have Jacy lady taking handfuls of Soviet ass, and now random new lady coming into trial site of in-terror-gation in can. 'It never does well to work without workshop' he guessed. He saw Lyen smirk at the captain, "It's not a problem, Captain. We're just getting to know each other." Ly threw a conspiratorial look at Dimitri. "Uhh, I do not now... I am Dimitri, I cook and other things. Uh, I uh...." "I do security. I am not meaning scare you, lady. Sorry." Words bubbled forward awkwardly as he sat gun down, and avoided eye contact. Dimitri you bumbling idiot of Slav. Can't build, can't talk, only good for meat slab. he mentally barreted himself. at this rate it will be cycle til you are given freedom... "Amituofo, Dimitri," the nun said, her hands in the Namaskara mudra (a hand gesture of greeting and respect) It was an off, almost incomplete gesture, not that Dimitri would notice, of course She shook her head, "Cooking is a life-giving path; and may cause a longer life than pointing weapons at people. Depending on what you're cooking." Lyen smiled at Dimitri. Dimitri steeled himself and finally manage in clear voice say "Spasibo, I make many things. I consider myself maker. As for long life, I find that is recommended to not wander into line of fire when a Slav is testing detonated ammo" He smirked. ok maybe I not so stupid as thought Something about the captain's tipped hat made Lyen cock her head and watch with soft eyes. "Don't need to know what it is, but need to know how secure it's gotta be. Hot ticket items, we don't need t'know what it is, but a head's up as to how hot would be polite." oppa, business! Opportunity to prove worth and get guns! "And by secure you mean, tied down, right? Or do you mean like him secure?" She said, thumb-pointing at Dimitri. Dimitri puffed out his chest slightlyLy was half-turned away from Dim, trying to watch Keller's face. "Either way I can assure Dimitri can handle box. " He smile cheeki breeki grin, "Keller know I am great with boxes" he chuckled at his own joke and went to holster his weapon, flicking safety. "Speaking of weapon and safety, captain, I require access to armory, and some resources to ah, better utilize talents" he looked at Keller's exasperated expression hopefully. "It would help out us all, very much"